


We Are All Soldiers

by MsFaust



Series: Marvels Never Die [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Idealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Soldier 76 was a hero once. Maybe he can be again.





	We Are All Soldiers

Jack gave a nod of acknowledgement as he saw Ana approach, with a man in a dark blue and white costume with a red eagle emblem accompanying her.

"Ana. Who's your friend?"

"He's a Newcomer," the sniper explains. "One of the clones."

"And before you ask, I'm fully aware of that." The man extended his hand. "Call sign's Captain Tomorrow."

"Soldier 76," Jack grunted.

"My target's in sight," said Ana. "Excuse me."

As Ana climbed up the nearby fire escape to get a better view, the two men sat down. For a while, there was silence between them, broken only by the sounds of traffic below.

"I read about you," Captain Tomorrow finally said. "Your file says you were the face of Overwatch's first incarnation, right up until it disbanded."

"That was a long time ago," Jack said. "I was young and naive, and I let myself be played like a puppet. The destruction of the Switzerland HQ, the loss of Gabriel Reyes, the fall of Overwatch..." He sighed. "I'm no hero. Not any more."

"You could be."

Jack looked at the other man, confusion evident despite his face being covered.

"I get that you've been beating yourself up over everything that's happened, but that doesn't mean all hope is lost. My original believed that freedom is worth fighting for, and I can't say I disagree with him. Yes, there will always be those who oppress and inspire terror, but as long as there is one person to oppose them, they will never win. It may seem like a harsh world, but the only way to make things better is with effort."

Hearing this, Jack realized the Newcomer had a very valid point. Yes, the world wasn't the best it could be, but there was nothing stopping him--or anyone else--from making it better.

Perhaps he could be a hero again after all.


End file.
